This invention relates generally to the field of seating and more particularly to the field of vehicle seating wherein seat constructions are required which can be manufactured in large quantities at low cost and with a broad range of styling possibilities. The field of this invention relates generally to the field of the invention disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 819,774, filed Jan. 16, 1986, assigned to the assignee of this application.
The principal object of this invention is to provide cantilevered tool apparatus which enables the construction of trim covers that have soft back panels thereby eliminating the need for hard plastic back panels, zippers or other fastener/attachments that are cost-incurring items in a trim cover, such as a cover for a vehicle seat back. It is also an object of this invention to provide a vehicle seat back constructions which makes use of lay-on type foam pads that are secured by an adhesive to the cover thereby avoiding the necessity for encapsulation of a foam body on the frame. The product of this invention enables lower overall production costs as well as a faster production process.
Because the envelope cover is an integral assembly with a foam pad of the desired configuration enclosed therein, the product lends itself to a broader range of styling possibilities which is an obvious advantage in a field such as the field of automobile seating.